It's Not Easy Living Two Lives
by Kurai-Hime22
Summary: Ino has just moved to a new town and is quick to make friends... and enimies. Everything seems fine until an abnormal discovery leads Ino into peril and an unbreakable promise. Pairings ShikaxIno, NaruXSasu, KibaXHina, NejiXTe.Not as lame as it sounds..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice please.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Inner thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Side Of The Story

Ino fiddled with the dainty silver locket fastened around her neck as the heavy rain pounded against the glass of the car windows, she looked up from her locket and spoke,

"Dad, why is it that we're moving house again? I mean it's not like I had a life back home!" Ino said sarcastically

Mr Yamanaka sighed and shut his eyes briefly and then looked back to the road,

"Because, Darling, my job requires that I move to another office in Konoha city. And besides, the rent on that other house we had was starting to... tighten our financial leash a bit..."

'Trust dad to find a euphemism for every occasion' Ino thought to herself

The mist that the rain gave off was making rather hard to see the city she would soon be calling home, so she could only make out a couple of buildings and some inner-city residential housing. Almost no one was on the streets, so her sample of the teen population here would have to wait till the rain cleared up.

After driving through a couple of streets, they reached the line between the city and the suburbs (where all the posh houses were) They stopped outside a house that slightly resembled a Japanese style castle and from the looks of it, had sliding doors.

Although the rain made it sort of hard to see through the windows, she could see this wonderful house had an amazing Zen Garden theme going in the front garden, complete with Coi pond and cool pebbles. It appeared to have 3 stories and she mentally baggsed a room on the top floor.

She was just bursting with excitement as she sprang out of the car, her earlier disappointment seemingly forgotten at the sight of her new house, she grabbed her bags and began dancing around on the path, she had apparently forgotten it was raining, her father laughed, and clapped and cheered as she finished her silly dance.

Then she realised that she was wearing a white top and white shorts, white had a tendency to go see-through when wet. Her father took his time unloading the car while Ino was examining the Coi pond, and after about 20 minutes she heard her father call out

"Ino, Darling, are you coming in?"

She took a second to register the sentence before yelling back "Yeah, hold on a minute , Dad!"

She pranced through the garden and tripped on her undone shoe lace, she bent down to fix it 'Freaking rouge shoe lace!!! Stay in pla-' her train of (Could you even call that a thought?) thought was abruptly interrupted by a tall figure draped in a heavy trench coat stumbled noisily through the entrance of the house next door.

'Hn.. Oh well! Just some dude in a trench coat!' she thought as she happily skipped through the door of her own house.

Ino came into the living room to find her father unpacking his bags in a small room opposite from the couch.

"Ino, you may choose any room upstairs as your own, but don't get the one next to the radiator, the previous owners said it's likely to explode if you touch it at all.." Inoichi warned/stated.

Ino gleefully raced up the stairs ad immediately saw her dream room, it was located on the 3rd floor and on the east side of the house, it was purple (Her favourite colour) and had a big window facing the house on the right which also had a window facing her room.

She plonked her heavy bags down on the floor next to the window 'Before I do anything else, I have to get out of these gross wet clothes!'

So she began changing clothes, and as soon as she was down to her undies and bra she turned to get some clean clothes from the suitcase she had put down a minute or so before. She looked lazily out her window and her gaze fell upon the next door neighbour's window, only to have a rather unexpected scene play out before her eyes.

She saw the coated figure from before remove the coat to reveal a boy who looked to be around her age, but he did not see her and removed his shirt, unaware of her watching eyes. His eyes were deep brown and his hair slightly resembled a pineapple. He was about to remove his jeans until he turned around to looked out the window.

Slowly his gaze fell to her window. Both their eyes widened when he caught glimpse of her, they screamed in unison and ducked underneath their window sills. The boy managed to pull his curtains closed, but unfortunately for her, she didn't have curtains as of yet.

So Ino, yanked the bedcovers from her suitcase and cast them over her window. How much worse could her first day in a new town possibly get?!

**At least we got to see a hot dude half naked!!! Hell yeah!**

'Uhh, who are you exactly and what have you done with my usually normal brain?'

**You have a brain in here? That's new! Ha ha ha!! Sorry, couldn't resist. I'm your Inner Ino!**

'My wha?'

**Geez, baka! I'm your inner most thoughts that you subconsciously think!!! **

'Ok, well I'm going to stop having an argument with myself now so rack off'

* * *

**I know it's sorta gross but trust me it gets better and stuff. This is only my first ever fanfic so please review and be nice! Bye for now!!!! **

** P.S The next chapter will be up very soon!! And it's not like this the whole time there's a massive suprise.  
**

**Kurai-Hime22 **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Inner thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 2:His side of the story

'Troublesome rain. Troublesome Temari. Troublesome Life!!!!' Shikamaru Nara was so angry, he wanted to scream, but as that would destroy his image, he kicked an empty coke can as forcefully as he could into the overflowing gutter.

Then continued his troublesome walk home, wallowing in despair and frustration for his recent (and by recent, I mean like, 15 minutes ago) break-up with bad girl gangster, Temari No Subaku. He could just see her tanned face and gleaming blue eyes now.

"_Shika...I just can't see this working out... I'm so sorry..." Temari said staring right into his deep brown eyes. "But..But... I love yo-"he started, holding up the beautiful jade necklace he had just bought for her "I'm sorry Shika.." She pushed him back and walked away..._

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. How dare she?! How dare she just break his heart like that?! His heavy trench coat slowed him down considerably, so he adjusted it and ran through the rain and to the porch of his Californian Summer house style mansion.

He stumbled through the door and paused to look out the downstairs window 'They finally sold that old shack next door then. Probably some freaky bogans or something, judging by that totally-30-years-ago car! Now, now, just because I've been through a hard time doesn't mean I'm going to be bitter and angry to everyone...I'm going to be super bitter and angry to everyone!!!'

He smirked and raced up the stairs to his pig sty of a room on the 3rd floor, tripping slightly on the 11th step, cursing under his breath before making it to his private sanctuary.

He took off his trench coat and looked at the wall opposite the window, a picture was surrounded by several posters, the picture was a photo of him and Temari kissing at Lee's birthday party. He turned around hastily and took off his shirt, he was just about to remove his jeans when something in the next door neighbours window caught his eye.

A slim blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes like sapphires dressed in only a laced bra and undies, staring at him , looking rather stupid.

A slight blush crept across his face, he screamed and dived under the window sill. He sat there, breathing heavily for a minute and then pulled his curtains across the exposed window and stood up shakily.

'Whoa, there Nara.. Catch a hold of yourself man! It's not your fault that you accidentally saw a woman in her underpants...Argh!!!! The mental image is stuck!! Say... she didn't look half bad either... No, no, no, no!!!! I sound just like Jirayia-sensei now!! At least it really can't get worse' He thought, shortly before slipping on his wet trench coat and landing face-first on the ground, "Ok, I take that back. Stupid, troublesome life." he thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Inner thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 3: Cut

After the "Accidental Pervert" incident, as Ino later referred to it as, she had been very insistent about her father buying her some new curtains...

It was Sunday, the day before her dreaded first day at Konoha High School. Now Ino was a confident person, don't get me wrong, she was highly skilled at making people love and adore her, her charmingly air headed personality helped with that (even if in reality she was smarter than a 12th grader) 'Not to mention my good looks! They should help me find a cute boyfriend soon enough!' she thought confidently.

But the thing about her was that, she was also skilled in making people hate her guts, her barbie doll like appearance and optimistic attitude made sure that she fitted perfectly into the "Cheerleader Girl" stereotype.

"Hey, Ino!!!" yelled Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father, from the downstairs section of the massive house.

"Yeah? What?" she screeched back, "Come take these muffins I baked to our next door neighbours!" He continued.

'Ah shit!! I might have to face pervy pineapple boy!!!!' she panicked. But panic soon turned to surprise, "Since when to you bake muffins?!" she asked rushing downstairs "Must be my feminine side kicking in!" he responded cheerily.

Ino frowned and grabbed the hamper full of muffins, rushed out the door, all too aware that she might be seconds away from facing the hot boy she accidentally perved on the day before, that made her panic and she didn't like to panic! It messed up her hair.

She arrived at the door of the boy's mansion and pushed the speaker-door bell and after a few seconds of suspenseful silence, a deep, bored, male voice sounded out "I'll be right yawn there". Ino quickly checked her reflection in the glass on the door.

Her purple tank top stopped about 3 cm above her belly button, and her tight fitting black mini-skirt looked awesome paired with black converse shoes. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with her usual one bang covering her right eye.

After about half a minute she heard the thump of feet coming towards the door, she straightened her posture and smiled, all while her heart was going a million miles an hour. The door opened to reveal the boy from yesterday 'Dammit!!!

He was dressed in a baggy green t-shirt and black skinny leg jeans. His brown eyes widened, but he still managed to raise an eyebrow and mumble in a forceful, yet soft voice "What?".

She took a few seconds to register his question as she was studying his face, she noticed he had a black stud in his left ear an a small, yet noticeable scar on his right cheek.

"Huh? Oh, my Dad told me to drop these off to our next door neighbours, and I guess that must be you, here ya go..." she trailed off as he gave her a "Hn. And-I-care-why?" look, never the less he grabbed the hamper and muttered a totally unconvincing

"Thanks"

He paused for a minute, looked awkward and said

"Your leg is bleeding"

She looked down and sure enough a small but visible cut was trickling blood down her lower leg from her knee.

"Uh, can I have a bandaid or something for this?

We kinda left our first aid kit at home when we moved..."she trailed off again as he rolled his eye and gestured for her to come in.

The inside of the house was a complete and utter pig sty. Clothes, food, magazines, books and some assorted Shogi pieces littered the floor, making it look like a bomb site, let alone a place that could actually sustain life! Ino picked a path through the gunge and her eyes fell upon what might have once been a kitchen, the boy took a seat on a scungy barstool and gestured for her to do the same.

She winced slightly as she sat down, 'Ok, last time I wore this skirt was obviously a couple of years ago', the skirt was straining at her thighs. The boy looked at her legs to see what the fuss was about, but immediately looked away.

"So what's your name?" she inquired.

"Nara Shikamaru. And you are?" he said, lazily raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes immediately brightened at this question, she liked talking about herself!

"Oh well, I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'm 15 years old and I'll be attending Konoha Public High School as of tomorrow!" she beamed.

"Hn." Shikamaru replied, 'What does it take to get a decent conversation out of this boy?!' she thought with frustration.

"Uh, you want a bandaid for that cut yet?" he said glancing at the tiny wound. "Oh, right yeah!" she replied as he went to the cupboard for the bandaid. There was a moment of awkward silence as he applied the bandage to her bleeding leg, she tried very hard not to blush but found it to be impossible. As soon as it was applied she jumped out of the chair, quickly said "Thank you for that Shikamaru-kun, enjoy those muffins also!" and promptly bolted out sight. 'What a troublesome girl...' he thought as he heard the heavy oak door slam shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Inner **

_Flashbacks_

_**Action noises**_

Chapter 3:First impressions always stick (sometimes)

"Ino-chan!! Are you ready yet?"

Inoichi called up the stairs, "Yeah, coming Dad!!!" Ino called back. She was adjusting her uniform and giving herself a quick check over before leaving, the previous night she had been so excited she hardly slept at all.

The navy blue skirt and white polo top looked Ok for a school uniform, she had her hair up in the usual high ponytail with one bang covering her right eye. She had applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner, but nothing much else 'Wouldn't wanna be seen as a slut on my first day!' she thought

**Too late for that I'm afraid. Hee hee, sorry couldn't help myself!**

'Oh, shut up'

**Ohhh, snappy! Geez, you got serious PMS girl!**

'No, I don't! Just shut up!'

**Oh, well anyway, better hope you don't run into Shika at school today! Hee Hee!**

'I am so not talking to you anymore!'

Ino had decided to wear her black ballet flats to add to her aura or gorgeous-ness, she looked one last time at her reflection and ran downstairs. It was a brisk, chilly morning and a little frost showed on the windows of her father's Porsche (Yes, Porsche!), she saw several students who, from the looks of their uniforms, belonged to the same school as her.

He father pulled the car up to the curb and stopped to allow Ino to get out, he was only a few meters away from the school so it wouldn't be a very long walk.

"Ok, darling have you got your bus fare?" he said worriedly

"Yes Dad." she droned

"Have you got your lunch money?"

"Yes."

"Have you got your-" Ino cut him off

"Dad, just drive away now, you look like a stalker or something!" Ino commanded. "Ok. Bye, Ino darling!"

he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She walked through the school gates and upon entering received some odd stares, but she was too wrapped up in the scenery of Konoha High to care what people thought of her, only for now, of course!

The whole school was set around a massive administration building which had a big fire symbol on a round panel on the outside, near the roof, the classrooms were all set around it, in a rough semi-circle shape and in the middle of that was a massive grassy oval, which had some some shrubs and trees around the edge.

The art and sports centres were clearly visible around the back of the whole school, and she allowed a hint of a smile to pass along her face, she loved art.

She pushed open the heavy doors of the administration office and entered, to reveal a really large room with a big, high desk sitting in the centre. She walked briskly over to the desk and peered over the counter, she saw a smallish woman with mousy brown hair and a worried expression 'Ok, that's weird, she reminds me of my dad!'

"Uh, excuse me?" Ino said to the yet unidentified sensei.

The woman jumped and looked around, when her eyes fell on Ino she relaxed, a little.

"Oh, right, y-you must be t-that new student" she said checking a clipboard

"Yamanaka Ino? Just go up those stairs to Tsunade-sama's office, oh and duck when you open the door. I'm Shizune by the way" Shizune stated.

As Shizune had told her she pranced up the stairs and saw a pair of big oak doors, she shoved them open and ducked

_**ffffwoom CRASH!!!**_

A small shot glass flew over her head and smashed on the door, she stood up shakily and stayed rooted to the spot.

"Whaddayawant?!" said a drunk, angry voice, that when Ino looked around, saw it belonged to a blond woman with amazingly large breasts and a tiny dress that showed more of her than anyone who wasn't a pervert would want to see.

She looked to be about 25 or so and had the weirdest purple dot on her head,

"Uhh... I'm Yamanaka Ino... I'm new..." Ino

stammered

"OH, WHYDIDN'TYASAY!"

the principal slurred drunkenly 'Whoa... This lady has had waaayyy too much sake!'

"Your 1st class is at 9:30, and lunch is at 11:00 till 1:00, kay? Oh and always refer to me as Tsunade-sama!"

She seemed so drunk it was a miracle she was actually able to put a sentence together!

"Okay, thank you Tsunade-sama!" Ino said hurriedly leaving the room, dashing down the flight of stairs and out of the administration building.

She stopped at the edge of the oval and was immediately confronted by a large group of people, lead by a girl with bright pink hair and a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hey there New Girl!! I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm gonna be your bestest friend ever!!" said the girl who had just identified herself to be Haruno Sakura, Sakura grabbed hold of Ino's hand and pulled her into a loose hug.

Sakura smelt of what her name meant, Cherry blossoms. "Let me introduce you to my group of volunatary and involuteery followers!!" (a/n If you don't want to hear about her meeting all of them then just skip a couple of paragraphs.)

Sakura grabbed a boy with weird red triangles painted on his face 'What's with all the face make up on boys at this school!?', "This is Inuzuka Kiba,, he thinks he's a dog!", Kiba muttered a meek

"Hi." and gave Ino a soft smile, she beamed. Next she pulled along a girl with long blue black hair and a long fringe, her beautiful smoky white eyes reflected Ino's face,

"This is the ever shy, ever graceful Hyuuga Hinata-sama, daughter of Konoha's most famous human rights lawyer."

She moved along to a boy with spiky blonde hair and an obnoxious grin on his face

"This is..." Sakura sighed

"This is Uzumaki Naruto... number one idiot of Konoha high...", Naruto beamed

"Hey Ino-pig!!! I'm gonna be principal one day, believe it!!!!"

he said punching the air. Everyone laughed at who she presumed to be the group clown,

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke ..." Sakura said gesturing to a slightly emo looking boy, he had substituted the school pants with skinny leg jeans, and his onyx eyes were lightly outlined with black eyeliner.

Sakura promptly started staring at the ground and blushing madly 'Pluh-ease! It's so painfully obvious that she likes him!', Ino thought.

"Hn. Welcome to the worst school in the world."

Sasuke said cooly,

"Oh do cheer up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and smiled brightly, but he shot her a death glare so she moved along.

"This is our lovely girl Tenten!! She loves martial arts and has a thing for objects that cut people, and Neji!"

She said nudging Tenten and winking, Tenten just blushed and stammered something about that not being true at all, Sakura moved along to a boy with short brown hair and a dark green scarf.

"Shino Aburame is the biology freak that we all know and love!"

she said happily.

He nodded in acknowledgement, they moved on to a boy with bright red hair and very dark rims around his eyes, like heavy eyeliner 'Is that the L'oreal black line eyeliner?' and a weird tattoo on his collarbone.

"This is Subaku No Gaara. He's from Suna high school"

she said coldly, while glaring at Gaara, he glared back.

"This is his older sister Temari.."

Temari was muscly and extremely angry looking, she had dirty blonde hair the was roughly cut and tied into scrappy bunches, she glared at Ino with contempt.

"And these losers are Kankuro, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura said pointing at the 3 boys, the first of which was wearing a weird ass beanie or something and purple face make up. The second, well...

'Oh Good God!!!! I need to take that boy into the forest and shoot him !!!! A bowl cut?! Orange and green sweatbands?! Argh!!!'

Ino thought, a look of disgust coming upon her face as he smiled a big grin, with too bright teeth that almost blinded her. The last boy..

'My ..god...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I found someone with better hair than me!!!'

**NOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's so silky and shiny and perfect!!!**

'Shut up inner. Ours is still more blonde than his! Oh who am I kidding, it is silky and shiny and so.. perfect... I wanna touch it.. It's so ... shiny...'

**Snap out of it!! You're zoning out!! They all must think you're weird now!**

"Why don't we get a proper introduction, Sakura-chan?!" Lee whined

"Can't you see the reader is getting bored?!" She snapped.

"Well I'm off to literature class!" Sakura said bounding off,

'That was weird, what a weird group of people..., I'm sure if I look past the obvious insanity they're nice enough... This is going to be an interesting year...'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Inner**

_Music_

Chapter 5: Class

Ino walked into the classroom behind Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Gaara and Temari. They all took seats in the middle row, but as she had never been one for the middle row she walked towards the back row and before she got there, her walking came to an abrupt stop when she tripped on Temari's foot and managed to land Temari's whole leg. As she got up she heard an almighty

"OWWWW, WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FREAK!!" come from Temari,

"Oh I'm so so sorry! Let me take you to the office sick bay!! I'm sorry!"

Ino said, apologising profusely.

"WHATEVER!!" the dirty blonde haired girl growled/yelled, Ino felt so bad, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes so she rushed to the back row and jumped into a chair. She took out a book and put in her iPod earphones while pretending to read.

_They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you, because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods'o keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip off your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the livin' shit outta me!_

Tap Tap

she turned up the volume in annoyance,

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

TAP TAP

_SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE!_

_MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE, BUT NOT ME!_

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAPPPPTAPPTAPATAPATTAP!!!!

She put the book down, readying herself to give whoever kept tapping the book a total death stare and punch them in the nose.

But instead she found the bored face of Shikamaru staring at her at a distance too close for comfort...

His face was only a couple of centimetres away from hers and so she leaned back a bit, as did he after getting the message.

"What's up, Ino" he said in that bored monotone voice, or was it a seductive voice...

"You didn't answer me for like half a minute" he continued,

"Yeah sorry bout that. And why do you care again?" she replied sharply as he pulled up a seat beside her.

"Geez, no need to get snappy, women are so troubles-"he was cut off by Temari

"I'm not troublesome am I?" she purred wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders protectively, glaring at Ino with contempt.

"And if I might ask, why are you sitting with Ino-san instead of with

me?!" she said with a voice so sharp it could slice a diamond,

"I thought it was over, bitch" he replied, to which she said "Whatever." and sulked away. Ino stared vacantly after her and when she turned back she found Shikamaru staring at her in an odd way, he looked away and she simply brushed off the thought.

"Well, I didn't even know you were in this class!" she snapped eyeing over his pineapple shaped hair, "Well I am an if you don't mind I'm going to sleep now!" he said, obviously annoyed and promptly fell fast asleep. 'Baka...' her gaze turned to the seat on her left and saw Gaara sitting down, acting as if she weren't there.

After a few seconds she came to the conclusion that up close, he was damn hot. He looked her way cooly and said in a low, soft voice "Hey there, are you new? Your presence hasn't graced our halls till today" she responded "Um, yeah I'm new, Gaara was it? That's a pretty name, Gaara. Reminds me of my grandmother" her voice had a vague sound to it as if she was reminiscing, he moved closer and slid his arm sneakily around her waist "What say you and I get to know each other a little better, sometime..." his voice was supposed to be seductive but it was just plain scary. "How about no?!" she yelled, shoving his arm off

He got up from his chair and left, leaving her annoyed and outraged. The homeroom teacher came in immediately afterwards and claimed himself to be Umino Iruka. Shika kept looking at her with angry and upset glances, until class was over.

He bolted out the door and slammed it in her face before she could follow. She yanked the door open and chased after him, it was about 10 seconds before she caught up, 'Who knew he was such a fast runner!' she caught up to him and managed to pull him around by his shoulder "What the hell is wrong with you?!!" she screeched, "I don't know, maybe you should ask Gaara?! He and you seemed pretty close this morning!" he yelled back.

"You're _jealous_?!!" she yelled "No! I've got a strict rivalry with that guy, he's hated me ever since I went out with Temari!!" he screamed. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief and she scoffed, half angry, half jealous on the inside "Who knew any girl could like you?!"

Then out of the blue "Who knew any guy could keep their hands off of you for a second" he said and kissed her lightly on her lips. She was so completely caught off guard that when he pulled away and saw her dazed expression he ran for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Inner thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 6:Unpredictability

'WHAT.THE.HELL.WAS.THAT?!!!!????'

**Ahhh, little Shika is growing up, oh I think I'm gonna cry! Oh, I'm just so sentimental!**

'SHUT UP YOU WHORE!!!!!'

**Wow, insulting yourself. You really are stupid.**

'What is Ino gonna think of me now?'

Shikamaru was still running, and because of the major argument he had just had with himself he had not seen the stick blocking his path. He fell head over heels over the branch and landed on his face, which was still blushing. His day could not get any worse.

"_How could any guy keep his hands off of you for a second?" he said and kissed her lips lightly._

Ugh. He cringed at the recollection, this would smash his reputation as a guy who didn't care about anything other than Shogi and sleep.

'Why did I even do that?! It was so unpredictable of me, I doubt Ino will want to be my friend anymore.' His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp voice piercing his ears.

"Baka, what are doing? Are you so desperate as to try and hug that branch?"

He looked up and saw Temari and her gang looming above him, the girls she was standing with all laughed at her comment. Sakura stood to her left, Tenten to her right, Karin behind her along with Tayuya.

'Oh man I hate these girls.' he thought still looking straight at Temari, they had all beat him up when he and Temari broke up, she must have told them that he broke it off.

"Filthy yarou!" Tayuya spat (A/N yarou means bastard in Japanese, I think, don't blame me if I'm wrong!)

"Yeah, you punk-ass bitch!" Sakura yelled

"Now, now girls. Have you not noticed that our precious little deer has wandered into our territory?" Temari purred in a dangerously low voice.

Shikamaru looked around at his surroundings, he had indeed managed to wander behind the administration building and the sports gym. 'Crap.' He thought as Temari's mouth curled into a cruel smile,

"What should we do to him?" Tenten asked,

Karin had been unusually quiet in this interrogation, she was normally the one doing the taunting and threatening (He knew a lot about them because he was made to tag along with Temari's take overs of of other gangs), but now she was looking worried and introverted.

"I say we get Ino to punch him up somethin' good!" Sakura cheered

"Shut up Sakura!! You get anywhere near that bitch and I'll see to it that Tenten uses you for her kunai practice!" Temari screeched at the rose haired bully.

The entire gang was taken aback at her sudden out burst and knew now was a time to back off.

"You guys need some time to talk, obviously" Tenten said softly.

And they all stalked off to leave the two ex's to talk. An eerie silence descended upon them the moment the gang left, he got up and brushed himself off, then stared directly into her blue eyes.

"Temari..." he started

"Temari, why did you break up with me? Honestly. Just tell me."

He said in the voice that was most commonly used for coaxing friendliness out of an enraged bull.

"I.. I didn't want to... but.. but Sasuke..he asked me out so that Sakura would leave him alone. When I told him that I was with you he said to dump you because he really needed the favour, when I refused he said he'd tell Gaara that you hit me... He seemed really desperate." She said looking intently at the ground.

'Sasuke?! I knew he was a total teme but I didn't think he was that big of a one. I'll have to punch it out- I mean talk it out with him.. He is just a sissy so he should be easy to beat'

"I'm gonna go now, Temari" he said still staring at her,

"Shika.." she said grabbing his wrist "Shika, I still love you! If you go now I'll let us go, but if you still love me.. stay!"

Tears were falling down her perfect face from her jewel eyes, he looked at her, conflicted.

'If I stay she'll assume I still love her, which I do... I think, I'm not sure anymore.. But if I leave.. knowing she still cares about me... I couldn't do that to her..I don't know anymore...'

He was supposed to have an I.Q of over 200 but this was so hard.

He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes, not moving his legs at all, he wiped away her tears.

"I just don't know Temari. Why should I stay? You ripped out my heart and walked all over it. Give me a reason to stay."

"I love you!" she screamed at him.

"Sorry." His voice low and sincere, he walked away.


End file.
